


StopVerifyingPots

by Potionsmstrs



Category: Fandomnatural - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potionsmstrs/pseuds/Potionsmstrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird things happen in the /r/fandomnatural chatroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	StopVerifyingPots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexLKerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexLKerr/gifts), [Vetrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetrina/gifts).



> I'm retarded. But I find it hilarious. 
> 
> Also, /r/fandomnatural is a subreddit that is dedicated to Supernatural. It is a no-hate, no-judgement safe haven that has an awesome community and recs lots of fanfiction.

Potsy was busy google imaging a lurking Sam gif to post a reply on /r/fandomnatural when it happened. She opened up the chat window to link a funny picture when she noticed it.

  
All but Team Free Will had been kicked from the chatroom.

  
[22:49] !stophauntingme: Whoa everyone got booted?  
[22:49] !stophauntingme: What just happened?!  
[22:49] Potsy: http://favim.com/orig/201106/11/harry-potter-jared-padalecki-sam-winchester-supernatural-voldemort-Favim.com-72404.jpg hahahahaha  
[22:50] Potsy: woah  
[22:50] Potsy: what happened

  
All that was left was !stophauntingme, Potsy, and Vetrina. Potsy whipped out her sawed off and checked that it was loaded.

  
“C’mon, haunty. We’re finding out what happened here. Damnit Vet, stop staring at that bee!”

  
“BUT BEES ARE COOL POTSY,” yelled Vetrina.

  
!stophauntingme furrowed her brows and started researching. “Okay, I’m connected to my hair-wifi. It looks like we got booted into an AU chatroom. If we close mIRC and log back in-“

  
“We might not be able to get back in if we log haunty, and we can’t risk getting separated.” Potsy narrowed her eyes and glanced around, checking her EMF meter and adjusting the silver blade in her waistband.

  
Vetrina tilted her head ever so slightly.

  
“Okay, I think I figured it out,” said !stophauntingme. “The channels got changed, and-“

  
[22:50] * jojo_da_crow (~jojo@***.********.****) has joined #fandomnatural  
[22:50] * Weezery (~Weezery@*****.****.***.*-****.****) has joined #fandomnatural  
[22:50] * Weezer2 (~Weezery@*****.****.***.*-****.****) has joined #fandomnatural  
[22:50] * Madi_ (webchat@********.********.**.***.***) has joined #fandomnatural  
[22:50] * Catstiel (webchat@*******.*******.********.********) has joined #fandomnatural  
[22:50] * inkathebadger (webchat@*******.********.***.***********.***) has joined #fandomnatural  
[22:50] * kitt3ns (~kittens@*********.*******.**.*******.***) has joined #fandomnatural  
[22:50] * irc.irchighway.net sets mode: +ao jojo_da_crow jojo_da_crow

  
“-it somehow fixed itself. Maybe the universe rebooted itself and we were somehow protected?” theorized !stophauntingme.

  
“Protected how?” asked Potsy.

  
“It seems as though my borrowed grace was strong enough to shield the three of us from a ‘glitch in the matrix’,” said Vetrina.

  
And that’s how they became StopVerifyingPots.

Art by the lovely Vetrina


End file.
